Claire (Vehicle Squad)
- Claire's roll call '''Claire is the Violet/'Purple Vehicle Squad Ranger' who joined the Rangers. She became Randal's girlfriend to help him defeat the Demons of Underworld. Biography The Rangers successfully defeats Hades and celebrate their victory and doing the party, Claire would like to join the party but she declines. Randall tries to plead her come join the party but she can go and get some fresh air. Unfortunately, Claire betrayed the Rangers, revealed her dark side in temporary and became the Ghost Ranger after obtains the Blade of Darkness from Chaos Knight. Then she begins to take over the World for good. The Rangers confronts Claire at the plains and ask her why she destroy the city, somehow she was revealing her ambitions about taking over the World. She easily destroys Jacob's GT Sword's Super mode - Red Mech Battlizer and the sword too. When Truck Rangers came to rescue the other Rangers and fight Claire. Once Claire weakens the Rangers and uses the Ghost Scythe to deliver a final strike into raising the power level. Eventually she use the Ghost Scythe once again to transform herself into 5 Zords and then transform into the unstoppable invincible Megazord called Ghost Megazord. Claire challenges Truck Rangers' Truck Brawler Megazord to a duel in order to wound the Rangers. After Claire weakens the Megazord enough, she slashes the Truck Rangers' Megazord in the head causing the Rangers to evacuate and the Megazord caught in the gigantic explosion. The Rangers are only hope to fight Claire, using the Vehicle Squad Ultrazord to battle her. The Rangers manage to use the last special attack against on Claire and the evil Megazord and makes destruction of the Blade of Darkness. Without Ghost Megazord, Claire gives out her dark side and redeems herself. Claire ask the Rangers to forgive her and reunite with them as well. Appearance Claire was 19-years-old and she was Caucasian-American and has brown hair and green eyes. She wears purple t-shirt, purple sweater, blue jeans and purple sneakers and wearing the Purple Vehicle Squad Uniform as usual. In her evil form, she wears cerulean t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, and teal eye shadow. Ranger Forms - Ghost Ranger= Zords *Hearse Driver Zord (Arms of the Ghost Megazord) *Camper Driver Zord (Head, and torso of the Ghost Megazord) *Mail Truck Driver Zord (Waist, and thighs of the Ghost Megazord) *Mini Cooper Driver Zord (Left leg of the Ghost Megazord) *Police Car Driver Zord (Right leg of the Ghost Megazord) Arsenal *Blade of Darkness (formerly) - Not as a Morpher but allows Claire to morph into the Cerulean Ghost Ranger. *Turbo Sickle - Claire's secondary weapon (used in season 2). }} Trivia *Claire's evil Ranger form Ghost Ranger has the same helmet and suit as the Yellow Turbo Ranger from Power Rangers Turbo, but in recolored version. *She was the only Ranger who betrayed her teammates upon becoming an evil Ranger. Category:Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Category:Violet Ranger Category:Purple Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Former Villain Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Future Beetle Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Ranger 11 Category:PR 11